Shiki x Rebecca: Les moeurs
by Zeliez28
Summary: Shiki est excité sur ce monde qu'il découvre. Surtout les humains. Il les tripote tel un enfant qui a obtenu un nouveau jouet. Rebecca sait qu'elle doit l'arrêter et lui montrer les règles d'une société: les manières, l'éducation, la politesse, les interdictions... Et plus elle le voit agir plus elle sait combien ce sera dur. Elle avait affaire à Shiki Granbell après tout.
1. La poitrine, pas touche!

Ayant vécu depuis tout petit sur une planète avec des robots, Shiki était assez inconscient de tout ce qui concerne l'humanite, l'attitude, les acteurs et les termes employés.

Rebecca n'était pas toute la première humaine qu'il voyait!

Et encore mieux, elle était une fille! Un genre différent du sien qui le fascait.

Lui, qui découvre à peine le monde, l'humanité et si belle et accueillante.

Il vivait encore dans un monde parfait et pur.

Rebecca était consciente et elle n'a pas voulu briser ses rêves.

Mais s'il vous plait ne serait-ce qu'une fois arrêter de bouger partout ...

Ça est arrangerait!

«Tu veux être mon ami? Hein? Hé! Pourquoi tu pars? »

Et il les poursuivait les gens en plus!

Il avait un comportement effrayant envers les autres! Shiki ne pouvait pas rester comme ça!

Rebecca se sentait comme si elle essayait de se prémunir, il continuerait.

«Juste un peu plus loin ... La bougie du météore n'est pas si loin après tout ... On avance même si c'est que quelques centimètres ...»

«Shiki est vraiment bizarre ...»

«Je sais, heureux mais bon, peut-sur lui en vouloir? Il vient à peine de découvrir une nouvelle planète. »

Une femme cria alors que Shiki présente une poitrine dans ses mains.

«Shiki! »

Elle le gifla plus celui-ci ne comprenez pas.

«Shiki arrête ça! On ne fait pas ce genre de choses! »

Il pencha la tête, curieux.

«Pourquoi? »

Comment ça, pourquoi?! C'était comme ça un point c'est tout!

«Shiki, une femme à certains partis intouchables par tout le monde. La poitrine en fait partie. »

«Mais tu peux toucher la mienne! »

«Shiki! »

«Il ne faut pas le toucher parce que sinon elles sont frappantes. »

Shiki à propos de Happy.

«D'accord. »

Pourquoi arriver a la convaincre mais pas elle?!

«Les cuisses aussi! On ne regarde pas non plus sous les jupes ou ... »

Il était en train de regarder les dessous d'une autre femme.

«Shiki! »

* * *

Si vous voulez une suite, dites-vous que le véhicule pour l'instant je pense le laisser en tant que one-shot.


	2. L'amour, c'est de l'amitié embrasée

Il les fixait.

Ils étaient dans un simple restaurant et toutes sortes de Nikolas se promenaient dans l'établissement.

Et il voyait sur la table devant lui, une femme et un homme qui se frottaient leur bouches.

Que c'était bizarre…

La femme blonde a ouvert ses grands yeux et a essayé de repousser l'homme devant elle quand elle a vu que Shiki les regardait, curieux.

Mais il semblait que son partenaire aux cheveux roses n'en avait rien à faire, et mit plus de passion dan ses gestes.

« Shiki ? »

Il regarda Rebecca en face de lui qui le regardait, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regardes sans cligner des yeux là-b…

Elle regarda le couple derrière elle.

Elle soupira.

Encore une leçon à lui apprendre, hein…

« Shiki, je... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Il les désignait du doigt.

Elle lui fit baisser la main.

« On ne désigne pas du doigt, c'est mal poli. »

« Mais... »

« Ils s'embrassent, Shiki. Ils sont amoureux alors ils s'embrassent. »

« Embrassent ? »

Il était encore plus confus.

« À quoi ça sert ? »

Elle soupira.

« C'est pour montrer à quelqu'un ton affection pour celui-ci… Pour montrer que tu l'aimes. Par les gestes. »

« Alors je dois t'embrasser ? »

Elle rougit.

« Non ! »

« Mais... »

« C'est de l'amour ! Toi, tu es mon ami ! C'est différent ! »

« Mais je t'aime ! »

« Oui mais... »

Elle soupira.

« L'amitié est différente. Tu veux passer du temps avec moi, t'amuser, rire, vivre des aventures. Tu ne veux pas me murmurer des mots doux… Ou te marier avec moi. »

Silence…

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Happy sourit.

« Tu veux embrasser Rebecca ? »

« Euh… je sais pas… peut-être ? »

« Happy ! »

Le petit chat soupira.

« Alors tu es dans le déni. »

« Happy ! J'essaye de lui montrer la différence ! »

Elle soupira et sortit une sorte d'appareil rectangulaire connecté.

Elle appuya avec son doigt sur un icône faisant apparaître un espace blanc sur l'écran.

Elle dessina vulgairement un personnage.

« Ça, c'est toi. »

« Mais je ne ressemble pas à... »

Elle lui mit la main sur la bouche.

« Ça, c'est moi. »

Et elle fit un dernier personnage.

« Et ça, c'est quelqu'un de quelconque que l'on ce connaît pas. »

Elle mit le mot Shiki au dessus d'un des personnages et Rebecca au dessus d'un autre.

Elle fit une flèche entre elle et Shiki.

« Nous sommes amis, Shiki. »

« Ouais ! »

Elle sourit à son enthousiasme.

« Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. »

Sa tête se pencha légèrement.

« Comment tu sais ? »

Elle soupira.

« Cela se voit. Si tu m'aimerais, tu ne te conduirais pas comme ça avec moi. Si tu aimes quelqu'un… tu le considères au dessus des autres. C'est en quelque sorte… un meilleur ami avec plus d'avantages. »

« Happy est ton meilleur ami ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Alors tu l'embrasses ? »

« NON ! »

Les deux venaient de s'exclamer dans le restaurant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et c'est un chat ! »

« Aye ! »

« Alors tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un chat ? »

« Non ! Enfin je sais pas… si tu es attiré par les chats... »

Il se tut et réfléchit.

« Shiki. Est-ce que tu veux embrasser Happy ? »

« Non. »

« Voilà ! Tu es son ami ! »

« Mais je veux bien t'embrasser ! »

Elle rougit à son commentaire.

« Shiki, nous sommes amis ! »

« Mais tu as dit que c'était comme avoir un meilleur ami... »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça... »

Il fit la moue.

« Si tu trouves une fille très jolie et que tu veux avoir des bébés avec elle alors tu es amoureux ! »

Il regarda Happy.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et puis tu peux avoir plusieurs amis mais tu peux pas tomber amoureux de plusieurs personnes ! C'est quelqu'un de spécial ! Ce sera ton premier amour ! Tu veux lui dire « je t'aime » tout le temps, lui dire qu'elle est jolie, que c'est la fille que tu veux épouser et avoir 33 bébés avec ! »

« D'accord ! »

Il regarda Rebecca.

« Je t'aime, tu es jolie, je veux t'épouser et avoir 33 bébés avec toi ! »

« SHIKI ! »

Et les gens à côté souriaient à la scène.


	3. Toucher avec les yeux

_Retiens-toi…_

 _Ses intentions sont louables._

 _Il est innocent !_

 _Il ne veut pas de mal…_

 _Il est…_

 _Bon sang, Shiki arrête d'être torse nu devant ma gueule, je suis toute chamboulée maintenant !_

 _Ne dit rien…_

 _Rebecca, tais-toi…_

 _Il ne comprend pas…_

Le jeune garçon la regardait curieusement en clignant des yeux.

Shiki : Oh ! Je sais ! Tu n'as pas d'idée pour tes vidéos ! C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête !

 _Oh si j'ai une très bonne idée avec toi affiché à la caméra juste… Rebecca ! Espèce de perverse !_

Elle se gifla mentalement.

Rebecca : Non ! Tout va bien, Shiki, vraiment !

Elle ferma les yeux et afficha un sourire nerveux.

Shiki : Vraiment ?

Rebecca : Oui.

Shiki : D'accord.

 _Bon sang, je veux juste qu'il me prenne sur le mur violemment et qu'il me… Rebecca !_

Rebecca : Shiki… Pourrais-tu… euh… je ne sais pas… mettre une chemise ?!

Elle entendait Weisz qui se moquait d'elle.

Rebecca : Toi, tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas mieux en train de me mater derrière un poteau ! Pervers !

Il déglutit et ne dit plus rien détournant le regard.

Shiki : Oh ! C'est quoi mater ? Je veux aussi le faire avec toi !

 _Oh, mais vas-y Shiki, ne t'en prive… Je suis une sale perverse qui ne vaut pas mieux que ce crétin de faux professeur si je continue comme ça !_

Rebecca : Shiki. Ce n'est pas correct de mater justement, alors je ne t'apprendrai sûrement pas.

 _Bien que c'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure avec ces abdos de… Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'eau bénite parce que c'est certain je suis corrompue._

Shiki : C'est quoi ?

Happy sourit.

Happy : C'est apprécier la vue de quelque chose d'incroyablement délicieux. Le poisson !

Shiki : Ah bon ? Alors regarder du poisson, c'est « mater » ?

 _Eh bien, pour le cas de Happy, c'est à se demander si ce n'est pas le cas…_

Rebecca : Non ! C'est… euh… quelque chose de pas correct que tu ne dois pas faire !

Shiki : Alors pourquoi Weisz le fait ?

Rebecca : Parce que c'est un pervers ingrat qui est même pas foutu de se comporter devant une femme !

Shiki : Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, Rebecca. C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Rebecca : Eh bien, tu sais quoi, on ne dit pas gros mots sauf pour Weisz.

Shiki : Pourquoi ?

Rebecca : Parce que je l'ai dit !

Shiki : Parce qu'il fait le truc là… « mater » ?

Rebecca : Voilà !

Shiki : Je ne dois pas mater alors ?

Rebecca : Voilà !

Shiki : Mais comment je sais si je ne le fais pas si je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Rebecca soupira.

Rebecca : C'est regarder d'une mauvaise façon avec de mauvaises pensées quelqu'un. Généralement quelqu'un d'attirant.

Weisz se racla la gorge.

Weisz : Comme elle était en train de faire avec to…

Rebecca : Ferme ta putain de gueule, Weisz ou je te bute avec mon Happy Blaster !

Happy : Aye !

Shiki : Avec qui ?

Rebecca : Personne !

Weisz : Avec un garçon qui manipule la gravité et qui est juste en face d'elle !

Shiki regarda devant lui.

Il y avait Rebecca.

Shiki : Je ne vois pas.

Weisz frappa sa paume contre son visage, exaspéré.

Rebecca : Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un manipulateur sans scrupule qui va pervertir ton esprit innocent…

Weisz : Dit celle qui le dévorait des yeux…

Rebecca : Happy !

Weisz fuit aussitôt.

Rebecca : C'est ça ! Casse-toi !

Shiki : Je n'ai pas compris.

Rebecca : Ce n'est pas grave !

Shiki : C'est moi que tu « matais » ?

Elle tressaillit, pris en flagrant délit.

Rebecca : N'écoute pas Weisz, il dit des bêtises, Shiki.

Shiki : Mais je n'ai pas compris, tu ne me regardais pas d'une mauvaise façon…

Rebecca : Shiki…

Shiki : Je ne comprends pas…

Il croisa ses bras, rendant ses muscles encore plus appétissants pour le point de vue de Rebecca.

 _Eau bénite ! Où es-tu ?_

Shiki : Si tu le faisais, c'est que ce n'est pas grave pas vrai ?

Rebecca : Je ne le faisais pas !

 _Menteuse ! Tu mates son biceps depuis toute à l'heure et tu n'as pas regardé son visage depuis le début de la conversation !_

Shiki : Mais je peux savoir ce que c'était quand même ? Parce que si tu me le faisais, j'ai le droit de le faire aussi…

Rebecca soupira.

Il était trop innocent.

Rebecca : Shiki…

Il la regardait avec des yeux suppliant.

Rebecca : C'est regarder quelqu'un que tu trouves attirant, en particulier ses points forts…

Shiki : Comme quoi ?

Rebecca : Tout dépend de ce qui t'attire.

Shiki : Tu m'attires beaucoup, Rebecca !

Elle rougit et ignora ses paroles.

Rebecca : La plupart observe la poitrine. Mais d'autres préfèrent les bras, les jambes, ou… tu sais c'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai déjà bien expliqué comme ça !

 _C'est surtout qu'à chaque fois que je citais quelque chose je le regardais ! Et quoi à la fin, les fesses et je l'aurais retourné pour regarder son cul ?! Quoique… Ah ! Non Rebecca ! Pas bien ! Pas bien !_

Shiki la regardait silencieusement.

 _Alors si je regarde sa poitrine, je suis en train de la mater ?_

Il regardait le décolleté.

 _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change._

Puis il rougit d'un coup.

Il observait avec attention une goutte de sueur qui se promenait le long de sa poitrine avant de glisser sur son ventre et couler le long de ses cuisses qu'il voulait mordre désespéremment et laisser quelques marques pour la…

Il détourna la regarda et cacha ses joues brûlantes.

Shiki : Oh ! Je vois… Je pense que je vais aider Pino ou quelque chose ! A plus, Rebecca !

Elle le regarda, confuse.

 _J'aurais été pas contre avoir une belle vue en face de moi…_

…

…

 _Bon sang, je suis vraiment une perverse._

* * *

Shiki était dans le couloir en train de soupirer et haleter légèrement.

Il avait encore sa main devant sa bouche, se souvenant des images qui lui sont venues.

 _C'est… ça ? Mater ?_

Il sentait une contraction dans son pantalon et gémit, en tentant d'ignorer les pensées qui lui venaient au mot Rebecca.

 _Elle a dit que Weisz l'avait fait, non ? Sur...elle._

Soudainement, la bosse de son pantalon disparut.

De la rage se lisait sur son visage.

Shiki : WEEEEEEIIIIIIIISZ, JE VAIS TE TUER PAUVRE CONNARD !

Quoi ?

Elle avait bien dit, qu'il avait droit d'insulter, tant que c'était Weisz.


	4. C'est beau, l'amourrrrrr

_« Oji-san ! Oji-san ! »_

 _Le roi démon se tourna vers son petit fils, enthousiaste._

 _« Oji-san ! »_

 _« Shiki. »_

 _Le petit garçon s'arrêta devant lui._

 _« J'ai une question. »_

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« C'est quoi l'amour ? »_

 _Sa tête se penchait légèrement sur le côté._

 _« L'amour ? »_

 _Shiki hocha la tête vivement._

 _Le roi démon rit légèrement._

 _« Quelle drôle de question, Shiki. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce genre de choses ? »_

 _Shiki baissa les yeux._

 _« Annie m'a lu une histoire humaine. À propos, d'un dragon et d'une princesse qui sont tombés amoureux. »_

 _« Oh. Et alors ? »_

 _« Et bien, je lui ai demandé ce qu'était l'amour, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment. »_

 _Il lui sourit._

 _« Alors, Ji-san, c'est quoi l'amour ? »_

 _Le roi démon resta silencieux pendant quelques instants._

 _« L'amour, est beau, Shiki. »_

 _Il bougea doucement sa tête et regardait dans le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir._

 _« L'amour, tu le ressentiras pour une personne spéciale. Quelqu'un qu'il te faut chérir et protéger toujours. »_

 _Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon._

 _« Cette personne quand tu la trouveras, tu comprendras ce que c'est l'amour. Tu voudras rester avec elle, la fait sourire, ne jamais la voir triste. Tu voudras l'aider du mieux que tu peux. Et même si tu dois te ridiculiser pour voir un de ses sourires, tu le feras. »_

 _« Parce que l'amour nous fait faire n'importe quoi. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Cette personne te soutiendra dans chacun de tes pas, elle sera à tes côtés même si tes choix ne sont pas corrects. Elle t'aidera et elle fera de même pour toi. L'amour est égoïste, il est parfois aussi blessant, il peut être trop intense. Parfois même mauvais. »_

 _« Mais si tu le gères bien, l'amour est bon, l'amour pardonne. L'amour accepte tout, et il idéalise tout. Et même les imperfections de cette personne, tu la trouveras parfaite. L'amour, c'est accepter, c'est douter, combattre, pleurer, rire, vivre et mourir. C'est ce qui guide beaucoup de gens dans leur vie. »_

 _« Mais n'oublie pas que l'amour, c'est aussi de la confiance, Shiki. Ce sera quelqu'un de cher, de précieux et d'unique. »_

 _« Unique ? »_

 _« Oui, Shiki. Et tu vivras de fabuleuses aventures avec cette personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. »_

 _Le roi démon se tut._

 _« Et peut-être que tu ne t'en rendras pas tout de suite compte mais, quand tu la verras… Tu changeras intérieurement. Ce sera un très bon changement. »_

 _Shiki réfléchit._

 _« Mais quand je serais que ce sera cette personne ? »_

 _« Tu le comprendras au moment venu, Shiki. Écoute simplement ton cœur, il te le dira... »_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Shiki regardait autour de lui.

 _« Master ? »_

Il soupira.

 _« Vous allez bien ? J'ai senti votre cœur s'accélérer. »_

Shiki inspira un bon coup.

« Je vais bien, Witch. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

 _Bien._

 _« Reposez-vous, Roi démon, il est encore tard, vous n'avez pas terminé le cycle de votre sommeil. »_

Shiki ne répondit pas.

Il regardait la vitre.

« Pourquoi… soudainement... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça n'fait rien. »

« Oji-san... »

Il tourna la tête et laissa son regard s'attarder sur Pino qui était en mode veille.

 _Pourquoi je me souviens de ça, comme ça ?_

Il haussa des épaules.

« Tant pis, on verra ça, plus tard. »

* * *

« À ton tour, Shiki. »

Il grinça des dents.

Rebecca riait.

Ils se tenaient devant un plateau de jeu.

Rebecca l'appelait « Échecs cosmiques ».

Il bougea le robot.

Rebecca le fit tomber.

Le compteur de points à côté d'eux, augmenta pour Rebecca.

Shiki fit la moue.

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

Énervé, il bougea une autre pièce au hasard.

« Échec et mat. »

Shiki, puérilement, lui tira la langue.

Elle rit.

« Tu veux réessayer ? »

« Nan. J'aime pas ça. Jouons à un autre jeu. »

Elle haussa des épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle appuya sur un bouton qui rangea automatiquement toutes les pièces et le plateau transformant le tout en une simple sphère.

« Et le jeu survivor de la nuit dernière ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Shiki haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. »

 _Tu voudras rester avec elle._

Shiki tressaillit au souvenir.

Rebecca rougit à ses mots.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé. »

Shiki lui sourit.

« Je ne m'oblige pas, je le veux. »

Rebecca sourit avec tendresse.

« Très bien. »

Elle alluma la console puis pris 2 manettes de jeu.

« On attend pas Happy ? »

Elle sourit.

« Et bien je veux aussi passer du temps qu'avec toi, Shiki. »

Il rougit et détourna le regard.

 _Et elle fera de même pour toi._

« Si tu veux... »

Il prit la manette puis la tira près de lui.

Elle était assise entre ses jambes et elle était collée à lui.

Le titre du jeu s'afficha à l'écran., Rebecca sélectionna 2 joueurs.

« Prêt ? Je vais t'écrabouiller ! »

Shiki répliqua.

« C'est moi qui vais te mettre K.O. ! »

Et dans la bonne humeur, leur jeu commença.

Witch fixait les deux humains en train de s'amuser sur leur jeu.

Elle sourit.

« Devrais-je commencer à l'appeler Maîtresse ? »

* * *

Weisz bailla longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, encore fatigué.

« On arrive quand ? »

Pino se tourna vers lui.

« Dans 3 heures, 46 minutes, 54 secondes et 12 millisecondes. »

« Je voulais juste une approximation, tu sais... »

« Dans environ 3 heures et 3 quarts d'heures. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Le maître est avec la maîtresse. »

« Maîtresse ? »

« Witch m'a demandé d'appeler Rebecca comme ça. Elle dit que Rebecca-san est la compagne du Roi démon. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais les éléments qu'elle m'a donnée ont été analysés et se sont révélés corrects. J'ai donc accepté. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Doekiterrruuuu... »

« Happy ! »

Shiki courrait après le chat robotique qui était plutôt rapide.

Rebecca arrivait quelques temps après.

Il finit par utiliser l'Ether Gear sur lui le bloquant au sol.

« Mais ! T'es pas juste, Shiki ! »

« Alors arrête de dire ça ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! »

« Tu mens ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu es amoureux de Rebecca ! »

Rebecca sourit nerveusement à ses dires.

« Happy... »

« Tu regardais ses fesses ! »

Silence... »

Puis…

« Happy Blaster. »

Shiki est partit en courant.

* * *

Shiki se tenait devant un grand magasin.

« C'est si grand ! »

« Et on va passer, toute la journée, ici ! »

Rebecca avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle vit les chaussures dans la vitrine.

« Je veux celles-là ! »

Shiki grommelait après être resté plus de 15 minutes dans le magasin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de céder à chaque fois pour Rebecca.

Parce qu'elle souriait.

* * *

Shiki la fusilla du regard.

Il avait vêtu malgré lui la robe que Rebecca avait choisie.

Elle réfléchissait.

« Je ne vais pas la prendre, finalement. »

« Pourquoi c'est à moi de porter les vêtements que tu choisis ?! »

« J'ai besoin d'un cobaye à chaque fois que je fais du shopping, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme n'a pas d'importance ! »

Shiki soupira.

« La couleur de la robe est trop fade. Mais j'aime le design… Je vais voir s'ils ne l'ont pas dans une autre couleur. »

Et elle partit avant de revenir avec la même robe en blanc.

« Enfile-moi ça, Shiki ! »

« Mais... »

« Ne discute pas ! »

Et il céda encore à cause de son sourire.

Il grogna.

 _Et même si tu dois te ridiculiser pour voir un de ses sourires, tu le feras._

Plus tard, il apprendra qu'elle était en train de le filmer tout le long et qu'elle aura posté la vidéo.

* * *

Il tenta de se lever, en vain.

« Reste au lit, Shiki ! »

Il grogna.

« Mais…Rebecca ! »

« Tu es malade, Shiki, tu restes au lit jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux !

« Je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Il lui tira la langue avant de tousser violemment.

Rebecca lui tendit une cuillère.

« Tiens, c'est un extrait de feuille de lucètre. »

Elle lui montra la bouille dans son autre main.

« Une grande cuillère le matin et le soir, ça te fera du bien. »

« Non ! »

Elle l'ignora et tenta de forcer la cuillère dans sa bouche.

Mais il utilisa son pouvoir pour la projeter contre le mur.

« Tu ne m'auras jamais ! Je ne te laisseras jamais m'empoisonner ! »

Elle soupira.

Elle s'éloigna avant de venir avec un verre de jus.

« Je vais les mélanger. Le goût passera mieux. Ça te va ? »

Il restait sceptique.

« Shiki ! Je veux seulement que tu ailles mieux. »

Elle laissa le verra à côté de lui.

« Bois-le. Je vais changer la serviette sur ton front. »

Il fit la moue.

Elle partit pendant quelques instants avant de remplacer celles qui était déjà sur son front.

« Shiki ! Bois-le, bon sang ! »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

Rebecca soupira.

« Si tu le bois, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Tout… ce que je veux ? »

« Oui. »

« Tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Sans exception. »

« Oui, Shiki. Maintenant bois ça ! »

Il regarda timidement ses lèvres.

 _Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas correct ! Mais…_

Il but lentement le médicament.

« Je... »

 _La princesse laissa un baiser pour son dragon._

 _Cette preuve d'amour ne fit que trembler plus son père._

 _Comment la princesse pouvait-elle aimer une bête ?_

 _« Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? »_

 _« Parce que l'amour, c'est aussi de la confiance, Shiki. Ce sera quelqu'un de cher, de précieux et d'unique. »_

« Je peux… essayer… quelque chose ? »

Rebecca lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu… ne bougeras pas ? »

« Eh bien… Si tu veux... »

 _L'amour est égoïste._

Il se redressa doucement.

 _Il est parfois aussi blessant, il peut être trop intense._

Shiki tremblait.

 _Parfois même mauvais._

Sa main s'attarda sur la joue de Rebecca.

 _Mais si tu le gères bien, l'amour pardonne._

 _Rebecca…_

« Shiki ? »

« Shh... »

Il la tira plus près de lui.

 _Cette personne quand tu la trouveras, tu comprendras ce que c'est l'amour._

Rebecca le fixait dans ses yeux.

Il regarda ses lèvres.

 _Juste… quelques centimètres…_

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il tremblait.

Il la tira une dernière fois.

 _L'amour, c'est douter._

Puis il la lâcha, la faisant tomber.

 _Mais n'oublie pas que l'amour, c'est aussi de la confiance, Shiki._

 _Alors je ne trahirais pas cette confiance, Rebecca._

Elle cria légèrement, surprise.

Il sortit de son lit et lui sourit.

« Alors je veux que tu me laisses sortir du lit ! »

Très vite, elle reprit ses esprits quand elle le vit sortir.

« Shiki ! Tu es encore malade ! Reviens-ici ! »

* * *

Pino était accroché à lui, et lui restait à plat sur le toit du vaisseau.

La colère se lisait dans son regard.

 _L'amour, tu le ressentiras pour une personne spéciale. Quelqu'un qu'il te faut chérir et protéger toujours._

« Rebecca… »

Il regardait le vaisseau de Sister.

 _Parce que l'amour nous fait faire n'importe quoi. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais._

« Tiens bon… On arrive. »

Et Rebecca malgré la distance qui les séparait, sentait une quiétude qui emplissait son âme.

Elle avait beau être nue, dans une cage avec d'autres B-cubeuses.

Elle sentait sa présence chaleureuse.

« Shiki. »

 _Et tu vivras de fabuleuses aventures avec cette personne._

 _Et peut-être que tu ne t'en rendras pas tout de suite compte mais, quand tu la verras… Tu changeras intérieurement. Ce sera un très bon changement._

 _Écoute simplement ton cœur, il te le dira..._


	5. Becca, Becca-chan!

« Oh, mon cœur, c'est si adorable de ta part de m'avoir offert ses fleurs ! »

« Ce sont tes préférées, mon amour ! »

« Mon lapin ! »

« Ma chérie ! »

Shiki les fixait, suspect.

Shiki : Il s'appelle Lapin ou Cœur ? Et elle ? Chérie ou Amour ? »

« Tiens. C'est pour la Saint-Valentin. »

« Ah, mon bichou ! Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi, bébé! »

Shiki fronça des sourcils.

Shiki : Est-il bête ou quoi ? La fille en face de lui n'est pas un bébé. Elle est aussi grande que lui ! »

« Mais minou, c'était notre anniversaire ! »

« Je sais, bichette, je sais, mais je suis occupé ! »

« Mais tu es toujours occupé ! »

Shiki : Bi...chette ?

« Ça s'appelle les surnoms. »

Il tourna la tête et vit Homura qui fixait aussi les couples.

Elle croisait les bras, agacée.

Homura : Honnêtement, je déteste ce genre d'évènement. Tout est fait pour acheter et dépenser et...

« Il n'y a que les célibataires qui disent ça ! »

Weisz se moquait de l'épéiste.

Homura le regarda.

Homura : Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tort. En quoi, un bien matériel peut représenter un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour ? Il y a tellement d'autres moyens. Et puis, l'amour se fête tous les jours. Pas seulement aujourd'hui.

Shiki : Hai ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir Rebecca et Happy qui bavaient devant une chocolaterie, impatients d'en acheter un bon paquet.

Rebecca : Oh ! Je prendrai bien celui aux amandes… Mais le praliné à l'air si bon…

Happy : Aye...

Rebecca : Pourquoi pas les deux ?

Happy : Et la pistache ?

Rebecca:Pourquoi pas la fraise ?

Happy : Mais le croquant à l'air si bon…

Rebecca : Et le lapin au fond doit être délicieux…

Ils se mirent à crier en plein milieu de la rue.

Rebecca et Happy : Ah ! Mais je les veux tous !

Shiki : Et bien, on a qu'à tous les prendre !

Rebecca : Mais… Cela va revenir trop cher, et j'économise pour un meilleur micro pour nos vidéos…

Happy : Aye…

Shiki : Viens, je vais te les prendre !

Rebecca : Quoi ?! Non !

Pino sourit.

Pino : Rebecca-san et Goshujinsama fêtent la Saint-Valentin ensemble ?

Weisz haussa les épaules.

Weisz: Ils font ce qui veulent.

Homura secoua la tête.

Homura : Ce serait regrettable, se soumettre à la société et à ses principes, comme ça… tch.

Rebecca adressa un petit sourire à la vendeuse, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et ses papilles se préparaient déjà au goût succulent du chocolat qui fondrait dans sa bouche.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour ce joli couple ? »

Soudainement, les fantasmes de nourriture de Rebecca s'arrêtèrent pour fixer Shiki, gênée.

Rebecca : Nous… Nous ne sommes pas…

Shiki : Nous prendrons une grande boîte de chaque chocolat. À moins qu'il y est des exceptions… Rebecca, tu les veux ou il y en a que tu ne veux pas ?

Happy : Je ne veux pas ceux qui sont alcoolisés !

Shiki : Bah, nous les prendrons, Happy.

Happy : Mais moi, je ne vais pas savoir, s'ils le sont ou pas !

Il soupira.

Shiki : Faites une boîte à part pour ceux avec l'alcool. Ce sera tout.

La vendeuse soupira.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez oublié d'acheter des chocolats à votre chérie que vous devez acheter tous les chocolats du magasin... »

Shiki fronça des sourcils.

Shiki : Je veux le faire. Et elle s'appelle Rebecca, pas chérie.

Rebecca : C'est seulement un surnom, Shiki ! Elle sait que je ne m'appelle pas chérie !

Shiki : Comment elle sait ? Elle lit dans les pensées ?

Il se cacha derrière Rebecca.

Shiki : Sorcière…

Rebecca : Tu es un roi démon, Shiki. Tu n'es pas mieux.

Happy : Un surnom est un petit nom affectif ou plus court pour appeler quelqu'un.

Shiki : Un surnom ?

Rebecca hocha la tête.

Rebecca : Par exemple, quand un nom est trop long à dire, tu peux demander à la personne concernée si tu peux l'appeler autrement. Cependant, tu dois être assez proche de cette personne. Elle doit être une amie ou… une petite amie.

Shiki regarda longuement Rebecca.

Rebecca : Par exemple, Homura, tu pourrais l'appeler Mura ou Homu, bien que le dernier soit assez coquasse.

Shiki : Alors…

Il sourit.

Shiki : Je peux t'appeler Becca ? Ou Bec ? Ou…

Rebecca lui fit signe d'arrêter.

Rebecca : Voilà ! Bien que le premier était mieux.

Shiki : Becca !

Rebecca rit de son enthousiasme pour une chose aussi simple et aussi facile que trouver un surnom.

Homura les regardait de loin.

Homura : Bien que je dois avouer que ces deux-là…

Elle les fixait alors que Shiki étreignait Rebecca de derrière, répétant sans cesse son surnom nouvellement trouvé.

Ils riaient, simplement heureux d'être avec l'autre.

Homura : ...sont franchement adorables.

Pino les fixa à son tour.

Pino : Mignons ?

Elle se tourna vers le détenteur du Machina Maker.

Pino : Les trouvez-vous mignons, Weisz-san ?

Il soupira.

Weisz : Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'intéresser aux relations des autres, les miennes sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça.

Il fixa les deux imbéciles amoureux et inconscients.

Weisz : Mais je les vois comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'attraction, c'est assez amusant à regarder, c'est sûr.

Pino regarda à nouveau Shiki et Rebecca.

Pino : Votre définition de « adorable » était assez subtil, Weisz-san. Mais je l'ai trouvé.

Weisz : Je n'ai jamais dit…

Pino : Votre ton, votre comportement et vos émotions vous ont trahi, Weisz-san.

Il roula des yeux.

Weisz : Même pas capable de s'empêcher de fouiner chez les affaires des autres, hein.

Pino : Vous avez semblé jaloux aussi, une légère pointe. Était-ce parce que vous désirez une personne parmi le duo ou…

Elle fixa Homura.

Pino : Ou désirez-vous cette attitude vis à vis de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il rougit soudainement.

Weisz : Urusai !


	6. Boîte vide, cœur rempli de douceurs

_« Coucou tout le monde ! Alors aujourd'hui, on fait une vidéo un peu spéciale... »_

 _« Aye ! »_

 _« On va parler du White Day ! »_

 _« Aye ! »_

Shiki fronça des sourcils.

Il était encore tôt le matin bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le changement de lumière puisqu'ils étaient encore en plein milieu du Cosmos Sakura.

Il avait emprunté le cube de Rebecca alors qu'elle dormait encore et s'amusait a regardé des petites vidéos sur des chaînes aléatoires.

Si Rebecca l'apprenait, elle lui ferait la tête puisqu'il n'aurait pas regardé ses vidéos en tout premier...

Bien qu'il était maintenant tombé sur une des vidéos de celle-ci par pur hasard.

 _« Alors pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le White Day est le jour de la Saint-Valentin… mais inversé ! À la Saint-Valentin, les filles donnent les cadeaux et au White Day les garçons qui ont reçus des cadeaux doivent retourner leur générosité à la personne qui leur a offert un présent ! »_

Il fixa longuement la vidéo.

« White Day… »

 _Il n'est pas correct de voler les affaires de Rebecca-san, Maître._

Il tressaillit et éteignit précipitamment l'appareil.

 _Witch !_

 _Allons, vous le savez déjà. J'entends tout ce qui se passe dans ce vaisseau._

 _Wakatteru… Pourtant…_

 _Ziggy ne vous l'a pas enseigné ?_

 _Je peux me reconvertir en Thief si je veux…_

 _Vous êtes si enfantin, Maître. Mais je suppose que c'est dans votre nature…_

Shiki ne répondit pas.

 _Puisque vous regardiez des vidéos de Rebecca à propos du White Day… Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir quelque chose ?_

Il regarda le cube dans sa main.

 _Offrir ?_

 _Bien sûr. Un cadeau ou quelque chose de ce genre… Cela fait toujours plaisir...un présent de quelqu'un._

Shiki sourit.

Si cela faisait plaisir à Rebecca…

 _Bien ! Je vais aller lui trouver un beau cadeau !_

Et c'est comme ça qu'il est tombé dans le désespoir.

Et il ne rigole pas.

Le VRAI désespoir.

Il avait parcourut plus d'une boutique.

Il est passé dans les rayons de maquillage mais rien ne semblait lui plaire.

Et les vêtements non plus.

Puis il est parti vers les boutiques de technologie.

Rien de neuf.

Il était fatigué.

Il se tenait encore dans une boutique de vêtements.

Il était en plein milieu de désespoir.

Et il allait tomber dans les Enfers.

Comment ?

Il allait croiser… Lavilia.

« Mister Gravity ! »

Il tressaillit au surnom qui lui était familier.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'accrocha à son épaule.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Toujours partant pour un rendez-vous ? »

« Non. »

« Si froid… Si distant… C'est mon type ! »

« Va t'en ! »

Il la repoussa mais elle était persistante.

Et il était déjà épuisé comme ça.

« Oh ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu en as marre de cette incapable ? Rejoins-moi quand tu veux... »

« Ne parle pas de Becca comme ça ! »

Il grogna.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas m'aider, alors va plus loin et laisse-moi. »

« De l'aide ? »

Il soupira.

Elle sourit.

« Tu veux de mon aide, Gravity Boy ? Tu sais… ce n'est pas gratuit… il me faut au moins... »

Il commençait à partir.

Elle grogna.

« Attends ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Je veux bien t'aider seulement si tu tournes dans une de mes vidéos. »

« Jamais. »

« Si tu me donnes un peu d'argent ? »

« N'essaie pas. »

« Si tu oublies Rebecca et que tu me rejoins ! »

« Non. »

Elle soupira.

« Très bien. On va considérer que je suis généreuse et que... »

« Génial ! Je veux trouver un cadeau pour Becca mais je ne trouve pas. »

« Tu es direct, toi... »

Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches en faisant la tête.

« Elle aime quoi au juste ? »

« Les chats. Les vidéos. Les aventures. Les pistolets ! Et les massages. Les beaux vêtements. Les jeux vidéo ! Et euh... »

« C'est bon… je crois qu'on a fait le tour. »

« Elle aime aussi manger ! »

Elle lui fit de s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi tu ne choisis pas l'un des trucs que tu as dit et le chercher ? Ou le construire par toi-même... »

« Oh ! »

« Ouais… Enfin une personne normale aurait déjà pensé à ça... »

« Bonne idée, je vais faire ça ! »

Il commença à courir loin d'elle.

« Non mais je vous jure… Heureusement qu'il est beau garçon... »

* * *

Il se promenait dans les ruelles à la recherche du cadeau parfait.

« J'aimerais quelque chose de doux, réconfortant et qui rappelle plus ou moins un chat... »

Il se tenait devant les magasins.

« Elle aime manger. Elle aime les chats. »

Il sourit.

« C'est parfait ! »

* * *

Shiki plissait des yeux et tirait la langue.

Sister riait, à côté de lui.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien ! »

Il sourit.

« La dernière fois, je lui avais acheté des chocolats alors cette fois… je vais lui faire des friandises… moi-même ! »

« Mais cela ne ressemble pas à grande-chose. »

« Becca me dit toujours que l'apparence ne compte pas. »

« C'est un mensonge. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Pas grave. De toute manière, elle sera heureuse peu importe ce que tu lui donnes... »

Il regardait son caramel encore chaud, fier.

« Moi, j'en voudrais aussi à la place de Rebecca ? »

« À ma place ? »

Rebecca venait de rentrer, curieuse.

« Ça sent bon… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui font un cadeau, Shiki ne dissimula rien du tout.

« Je te fais du caramel pour le White Day mais c'est une surprise. »

Il était honnête au moins, on ne pouvait rien dire là-dessus.

Rebecca sourit.

« Oh vraiment ? C'est gentil ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est plus une surprise si tu me le dis. »

Silence.

Shiki se mit dans un coin et fit la moue tel un enfant.

« C'est pas juste, c'est une surprise. »

Rebecca sourit.

« Je suis toujours très touchée, Shiki. »

Puis il sourit avant de prendre la boîte en forme de chat bleu et puis de se mettre à genoux.

« Shiki ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« On n'est pas censé se mettre à genoux quand on donne un cadeau à quelqu'un ? »

Rebecca rougit.

« C'est quand tu veux faire une demande de mariage, imbécile ! Pas quand tu donnes un cadeau ! »

« Oh. Trop tard, je suis déjà à genoux. »

Sister roula des yeux.

« Tiens, Becca ! C'est pour toi ! »

Elle le prit rapidement.

« Je croyais que mon cadeau était les caramels ? »

Elle ouvrit la boîte… vide.

« Bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai pas fini, alors je te donne la boîte puis je te donnerai les caramels ! »

« Tu es censé donner la boîte avec à l'intérieur les caramels ! Imbécile… Qu'est-ce que Ziggy lui a apprit, sérieux... »

« Il m'a beaucoup apprit ! »

« Cite pour voir ?! »

Et ils commencèrent tout les deux un grand débat.

* * *

 ** _Inspiré du dernier post de Mashima-sensei à propos du White Day._**


End file.
